<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fall damage by HollowEssance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101043">Fall damage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowEssance/pseuds/HollowEssance'>HollowEssance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>just a theoretical thing I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowEssance/pseuds/HollowEssance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a path. Some people walk, some people run, some people fall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fall damage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hhhheeeyyy idk i just felt like writin this last night as i was gonna go to beed and now its here.. haha *sweat drips nervously*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Everyone has a tipping point.</p><p>        Everyone wonders what there's will be.</p><p>        They wonder how long until they reach the edge, how far will they fall?</p><p>        Some fall from breakneck heights, plummeting to rock bottom. Others fall short stories, a child's wading pool, a foot deep. </p><p>        People are scared of the first option. The thought plagues their mind, taunting and teasing. But they aren't scared of the height, oh no. They are scared of the fall. The moments of weightlessness you feel as you plummet to the earth, gravity's hand being the only thing holding you. There is no safety net and there certainly aren't any redos. People are terrified. But they will only know how far they will fall when they are in the process of falling. </p><p>        Tommyinnit was and is, not people. People are everyone else.</p><p>        They watch him with curious, wondering eyes. They wonder how far they can push him before his feet meet the ledge.</p><p>        People is Wilbur who fell first and with a desperate attempt, tried to cling onto anyone in range, dragging them down with him. Wilbur had a long fall, a hard fall. He fell from a height that let him be weightless, and for a moment he relished in the feeling. The wind against his body, the plummeting feeling in his stomach, the pure freedom he felt in that moment. And with a sickening crack, his back hit the ground. </p><p>        People is Technoblade. He had a decent fall not nearly as long as Wilbur, but not quite survivable either. He starts out his path ready to fight for his beliefs, and his companions, but then the voices get louder, then he starts seeing the sides of people he didn't want to see. Soon he is betrayed, and he falls.</p><p>        Unlike Wilbur he doesn't grasp at the meaningless threads, holding on for dear life. He lets himself fall, he still has something to hold onto, but not in desperation, and he won't settle for just anything. He knows that when he falls it will hurt, he will hear his bones snap, the air pushed out of his lungs. But he will smile and get up, and Phil will be there for him when he continues on. </p><p> </p><p>        People is Phil. Phil has always been the one to care for his boys, the first person Tommy ever trusted. He was kind and soft. But all things change, and Phil wasn't above that universal law. Phil walks his path with compassion and empathy, and then he gets pushed. He is poked and prodded as his sons leave one by one. He is practically dragged towards the edge as he finds Wilbur in the control room, ready to undo everything he had worked so hard for. And finally, he falls, the moment the sword plunges through his son's chest, he plummets as well, right off the cliff. And just like his two sons, his falling distance is generally the same.</p><p>        And just like his son's he feels weightless. It's unlike anything he's ever felt, yes he's flown before but there is a great difference between flying and falling. Just like Techno, he lets himself fall, because he has his children waiting for him when he gets back up. </p><p> </p><p>        People is Tubbo. Tommys best friend, the person who sent him into exile. He is kind and flamboyant, he is mischievous and devious. Tubbo is opposites in one. He isn't two-faced, but it's hard to tell when he's being genuine. Tommy knows this, and when Tubbo exiles him he knows his friend is being genuine, he is a liability.</p><p>        Tubbo runs down his path, ready for anything, prepared for the challenges that life will give him, he did not however account for the holes in the road. He reaches the edge the moment Tommy is out of l'manberg. He has just exiled his best friend. And he falls off his cliff, it's not as steep as Techno's or Wilbur's, more of a hill in a way. Tubbo only temporarily experiences the feeling of falling. But the pain of his body hitting against the branches and jutted out pieces of earth on his way down are all too real. He tries to grab hold of the sides, a branch a ledge, something. It's all pointless as he plummets to the bottom. And when his back hits the pavement, he too hears the sickening crack, but there's someone standing there, waiting, concerned. Ranboo helps him up, bandages up his torso, and they continue down the path. </p><p> </p><p>        People are Niki and Jack who try to kill him when he thought they were friends. </p><p> </p><p>        People was Sam who he thought he could trust, just to turn around and let him die in prison. </p><p> </p><p>        People is everyone else who stands by and does nothing, watching with intent eyes. </p><p> </p><p>        People is Dream.</p><p>        Dream. The person who has been there from the beginning. Dream never seemed to walk down his path without pushing others out of his way in the process. His path was packed with people, but he always walked alone. He elbowed and pushed through the sea of bodies never being able to see the ground ahead of him. Dream, who was constantly pushing Tommy throughout his entire life.</p><p>        When he first joined the server he pushed, when they started l'manberg he pushed harder. When Tommy was exiled, he didn't push. No, no, he didn't push. At that point, Dream reached an obstacle in his path. A gatekeeper restricting him from crossing go the other side.</p><p>        Dream sweet talks his way over, whispering white lies to the guard, empty promises, and false truths. And then back to pushing he is, the current of people stronger than before. He trips on someone's foot and falls face-first off the ledge. And he is weightless and he hates it. He hates the feeling of having no control, he hates the way gravity is the only thing he can trust. He hates having to trust in the first place. But when he lands from his short fall, he lands gracefully and he continues pushing. </p><p>        People is Ranboo. He shows up out of nowhere one day, Tommy ropes him in with his prank but only one of them is punished for their actions. Ranboo walks down his path happy that there are no forks in the road. He continues on straight ahead. In the distance he sees a boy lying flat on his back and he helps him get back up. They continue down the path, and when they reach the ledge, they jump together. </p><p> </p><p>        People is everyone. And everyone watches, everyone wonders.</p><p>        How long will it take for Tommyinnit to fall off his ledge, and how far can they push him? Unlike the others, Tommy doesn't have the luck for his drop to be a one and done, for him to fall and have three options to choose from. He doesn't get that luxury. No, Tommyinnit has already been pushed off his ledge. He has been pushed off of multiple ledges. He trips, he stumbles, he face plants. </p><p>        Some falls are higher than others, some being a simple lift in the sidewalk, while some are a good seven-foot drop to the next platform. Tommy's path is clear, and he prepares for each drop, but sometimes no matter how hard he tried he truly can't prepare for them all. Tommy is jealous, especially of Tubbo and Ranboo, of Phil and Techno, because he's never had the luxury of having someone fall with him.</p><p>        By now he has bruises littering his skin because no matter how many times he falls he keeps getting up and continuing on. No one knows he has fallen already, they all think he is still awaiting the plummet to his death. Maybe he is. Maybe just maybe one of these drops will be far enough for him to end it all. But that isn't the case, Tommy doesn't have that luxury. But still, the people keep pushing, waiting, watching for the day Tommy falls from a fatal height.</p><p>        Because truly, how much fall damage can one take before they're gone for good?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>